Technecal difficulties
by Spoot Poot
Summary: one-shot! Envy helps our boys find something they need badly. more than they need a stone!


Spoot: Hi! I'm back! I know, major writers block! ok, back in the game.

Ed: what the hell! I don't wanna be here! I was trying to take a shower!

Technical difficulties

"BROTHER!" Al shouted. Ed dropped to his knees, and hacked up some blood. Envy smiled wickedly. "Lucky me!" he hissed, and gave Ed another knee to the face, dropping the boy. "Why would you do that!" Al shouted. "don't worry, hes ok, but you wont be if you keep yelling at me. Now hurry up and pull that lever!" Ed groaned, and tried to move, but Envy stepped on his head. Al looked around for a moment until he spotted a lever conveniently placed on the wall.

"Is that it?!" He asked in a huff. "NO!" shouted Envy. "The other one! you pull that one, we all die!" Al looked around again, then found it, the right one. just then a pounding could be heard coming from the door. "Open up! open this door now!" Al shot a worried look at Envy. "Well, what are you waiting for! Open the door! I'll take care of the pip squeak."

"don't call me that..." Ed muffled, his face still in the floor. Envy laughed. Al reached up and pulled on the lever, and of corse, the doors opened. two solders entered the room, first in shock, then letting out a laugh. Al had Envy in a head lock, and Envy had a hand full of Ed's bloody hair. "I got him!" shouted Al. "Looks as though you do." said one solder.

"That wasnt a bad plan..." Al whispered to Ed. the eldest brother shot him a dirty look. "Oh sure, from your end...anyway, did Envy escape?" Al nodded. Ed let out a relived sigh. "That's good." A solder looked back at the two mumbling brothers. "Whats this all about?" He asked. Ed and Al looked over at him. "mmh? nothing. just telling jokes is all." said Ed. "Oh, tell me one..." the solder said, then his face got pail.

"Here's a good one. How many solders does it take to kill a homunculi?" Ad and Al looked back at Envy. "None?" asked Al. "DING DING!" Envy exclaimed, then single-handedly took down the other two men. When he had killed them both, he dusted his soiled hands and turned to The Brothers. "That was fun!" Ed rolled his eyes. "If you're finished playing, can we get back to the mission, you promised."

Envy wiped at his nose, and giggled. "Yeah, sure, right. this way, brat." he said, pointing at a door. The two brothers stepped toward the door, then looked back at Envy. "Cant believe we did that." Said Al. Envy giggled. "I get three more, three more to kill." he said, stepping sideways and giving Ed a strange look. Ed looked up at his huge brother. "this was a bad idea..." Al shook his head. "Dont. We made a deal with him, and that's that."

"If we're all done here..." Envy interrupted. "Yeah, yeah." Ed mumbled. "we're done here, go have your fun..." Envy smiled wide, and took off running in an opposite direction of the boys. "Al, we made a huge mistake, letting him kill people, like that." again, Al shook his head. "Remember, a deals a deal. We let him kill a few prisoners, he leads us here." Al nodded. "yeah, you're right, after all...they are just prisoners...but I can't help feeling bad for them. y'know."

"I know, Brother. but this was very important. we needed to find-"

"Al, who goes first?" Ed asked. Al looked mad, from Ed interrupting him.

"Well, that's easy, I do!" he snapped at the older boy.

"HA! you, I need it more..."

"But brother!"

"I AM older! After all!"

Al moved closer to the door.

"NO YOU DONT!" Ed shouted, trying to get passed him, to the door.

The two boys ended up getting stuck in the door way, they wiggled and shouted at one another. then Ed got through. "HA!" he snapped, pointing a finger at Al, "PAYS TO BE SMALL!" Al started to giggle. "AHHH! I JUST CALLED MYSELF AN ITTY BITTY TINY LITTLE FLEA!" Ed shouted. then he regained composure. "Ah, anyway...I'm first." He headed further inside the room. "BUT BROTHER! I REALLY NEED TO-"

"Al, do you really wanna do this, again..." Ed mumbled, turning to face his brother. "Brother, this is sereous...just let me do this...please!" Ed sighed. "Oh, ok, when you use that tone...ok, you can go first." Ed outstretched his arm, and Al stepped further in the room.

a toilet flushed. and out steps Al from the stall. "Ahhh, that was fun!" Ed was sitting on the floor of the bathroom. He was at a slump, resting his chin on his hand. He looked bored. "Can I go now! I gatta pee like a race horse." Al smiled and nodded his head vigorously. Ed stood up and entered the stall.

"Phew! Glad that's over, ok, now let's go find Envy." Ed snapped, he was drying off his hand. "Oh, do we really hafto?" Asked Al. "I mean, he was nice enough to show us where the bathroom was." Ed pat Al's shoulder. "Yeah, Al...I know. But, he is the bad guy." Al, looking sad, replied, "What kinda bad guy shows people to a bathroom." Ed's face drooped. Al and his soft heart.

Spoot: HAHA! I'm sorry! I thought it would be funny!

Ed: AAAAHHHHHHH!


End file.
